


Together

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Disabled Character, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, angry civilians yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: The war is over, the Adrestian Empire won, peace fell upon Fodlan, and both Byleth and Edelgard are happily married. However, not everyone agrees with the end result. A simple trip down to the marketplace becomes violent for the retired professor.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be interesting to write a quick OS on the aftermath of the war. I know not everyone has to agree with the war's ending... and I'm sure Byleth and Edelgard aren't faced with everyone's acceptance. Hope you enjoy this! I enjoyed exploring this for a bit. :)

It was late in the evening. The sun is beginning to set, the soothing winds acting as an air conditioner in this pleasant weather. Throughout the united Fodlan, the country stood tall and proud, its bloody history still fresh in many people’s mind. Those Who Slither in the Dark were still active in the background. War criminals hide amongst the population. Plenty of work was required for the two new royal figures from the Adrestian Empire. Yet an age of peace descended upon the land.

Byleth Eisner freely patrolled at the marketplace. The Sword of Creator comfortably resided on her waist, the sheathed blade faintly jiggling in spot as she slowly paced through the busy premise, albeit with an abnormal gait. Many civilians purchased goodies for various reasons. Some got food for themselves. Some got merchandise for their children. Some got good luck charms for their spouses. Some got supplies for another trip into the woods. They’ve all kept themselves occupied at each station while she passed by.

A smile scrawled on her face as she hobbled past the crowd. One foot that was a little slower than the other occasionally dragged on the solid ground. Specifically, it was the left foot. Byleth walked as if there were leads holding it down. Unnaturally, it was already a normal part of her routine. It was simply one of the side effects of surviving the final battle against the Immaculate One with Edelgard von Hresvelg, the other being her weak heart due to fibrosis.

The retired professor stopped by one of the stalls. She leaned down to observe the floral object. Scarlet carnation… Gold and silver coins poured out of her small pouch as a bouquet was purchased. She eventually transitioned over to another stall. More gold and silver coins were emptied as an armored teddy bear was retrieved. Both of her arms occupied by the new products, Byleth’s eyes shone with glee, now standing by the exit.

_‘ These would be wonderful gifts for my wife. ‘_

They were always busy. Ever since the disappearances of the Crests and the requirements to wield the legendary relics, many of the alumni and warriors were able to enjoy their longevity and freedom in this new world. The same could not be said for the two, especially Edelgard. Their times together were scarce after the final battle. The least she could do is provide her something.

Byleth sighed.

_‘ I wonder if we’ll have time for another date… ‘_

Ushered silence abruptly fell upon the marketplace. This tickled the back of Byleth’s neck, the hair standing from her exposed skin. She was forced to drop her recently purchased items and whipped around. Her navy hues widened at the growing shadow.

“Get out of here!”

Byleth raised her arm just in time for the iron axe to slam into it. She grimaced and felt an explosion of hot pain flash throughout her nerves. Blood poured forth from the shredded epidermis as the blade lodged into the fresh wound. Had it not been for the dull ends, it would’ve dug into her sturdy bone and shattered it.

Without a peep, the professor lowered her arm and stared blankly at the assaulter. The merchant released his hold on the wooden handle. His features were twisted with scorn. The same could be said for those nearby. Other forms of weaponries were in their grasps, their eyes piercing her isolated figure. These were not the people she had met earlier. Were they from another nation? Byleth grunted as she tore the axe out of her arm. The axe now in her right hand, her jawlines were outlined, the turbulent hurricane swirling deep within her core.

“…”

She raised the blade high above her head. In response, the villagers and merchants violently trembled in spot, their weapons readied with tears and snot. Squeaks and whimpers spilled from their direction as their knees knocked upon one another. One child even exclaimed,

“Ashen Demon!”

The war may have concluded and her heroic deeds were accounted for, yet so many still knew of the mercenary that she once was. A deadly warrior that tore apart the land with incredible skills as a child of Jeralt. A fearsome foe against those who went against the Adrestian Empire. A heartless tactician that struck down Dimitri and Rhea. A powerful figure that had once been granted divine power by the goddess.

She was best known as…

“Ashen Demon!”

Byleth bit the bottom of her lip. Knowing full well of their actions, she violently tossed the axe down to the ground, its tainted blade bounced a couple of times on the rough pavement. Blood trickled from her arm and down to her fingertips as the ex-mercenary narrowed her eyes. Not everyone adhered and accepted the new changes that came after the war.

“Ashen Demon!”

The chants were starting to grate on her nerve. Normally, the suppressed emotions that she was stunted with at a tender age would have helped her here. Sothis might also pop her two cents at the situation. But she is not like her past self. Byleth is no longer the past Byleth. She is the present Byleth that has been molded after the war. A Byleth that sided with the Adrestian Empire. A Byleth that has married to Edelgard. She gritted her teeth.

“Ashen Demon!”

She crouched down to pick up her belongings. They were, luckily, unsoiled by her injury. However, one of the villagers promptly ran forward and lurched a foot upward. It came into direct contact with her nose.

“!”

A burst of agony jolted from the heavy smack. That sent her down to her knees. Byleth immediately felt the tears spurt from the corner of her eyes as she instinctively covered her face. Crimson colored her palm upon retraction, the throbs embed on the cartilage. She softly groaned and raised her head. The guilty individual flared her nostrils, her sharp gaze stabbing heartlessly at the fallen fighter.

“If it hadn’t been you, I wouldn’t have lost my younger sister to the war!”

“…”

Byleth lowered her head. She had nothing to say about the matter. Rather, she wasn't sure of what to say. Any one of the enemies she could have struck might be her sibling. Or it could be a comrade from a battalion that died in the line of battle for the empire. Byleth wasn't sure who it was. Everyone's face outside of Jeralt's battalion and the staffing and students from Garreg Mach Monastery were a complete blur. However…

“Her loss was an unfortunate one.”

A gentle hand rested on top of Byleth’s head. She didn’t have to look to see who it was. The vermillion emperor stood by the older woman and frowned at the civilian. Standing with conviction, she continued,

“She was a noble soldier. I thank her for her service.”

“She was with the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!”

Without allowing Edelgard to speak, the villager marched up to the emperor and attempted to slap her. The lord caught her wrist in a swift motion. Red armored fingers crinkled on the soft skin as Edelgard murmured, “I’m sorry to hear that. I won’t ask for forgiveness, but I ask that you please refrain from harming my wife.”

“Wife? Hah!" she tore her wrist away. "I’ve forgotten that you’ve gotten married right after the war.”

Grumbles came from the small crowd. It appears they were not too pleased with the turn of event for their new lord. As they were used to serving and staying under the rule with the Crest social system and Dimitri’s guidance, they were clearly opposed to their new ruler and the “Ashen Demon.” It offended them to no end that the two warriors were greeted with their happily ever after. What about the collateral damage from the conflict? 

Edelgard shook her head.

“I won’t ask you twice. Leave us alone.”

Seeing that they weren't going to budge from their position, she glared.

**“NOW.”**

The disgruntled and violent mass scrambled away from the white-haired. They knew better than to cross with Edelgard von Hresvelg. Unlike Byleth, a mere tactician, placing a finger on Edelgard would warrant a death sentence. That left the two alone by the entranceway of the marketplace. Remaining bystanders that watched the scuffle resumed to their duties and responsibilities after Edelgard motioned to them. Her features immediately softened once she turned towards the older female.

“Oh, Professor…” the emperor knelt and supported Byleth up to her feet. “You know you don’t have to hold back whenever you’re in danger…”

Edelgard proceeded to pull out a handkerchief from her pocket as the ex-mercenary shook her head.

“They’re not aiming to kill me.”

“Even when they did this to you?” she patted the clean white cloth onto her nose, its fabrics soaking up the magma color. “It hurts me to see you get hurt like this.”

“They’re just frustrated.”

“Still—”

“El,” Byleth extended her uninjured arm and cupped the young woman. “Thank you for coming to my rescue.”

A faint tinge of pink discolored Edelgard’s cheeks. She muttered incoherently under her breath. This amused the wounded warrior, making her chuckle. Byleth leaned forward to plant a fleeting kiss on her wife’s lips. Once Edelgard managed to cast white magic and seal the now-scarred arm, the two left the premise, though not empty-handed.

Edelgard hugged the armored plushie. She buried part of her face into the stuffed bear as her hands kept ahold of the bouquet. The distance between the market and the palace was not far. It would take about half an hour on foot at their current leisurely pace. Lilac hues flickered to the teal-haired.

“The country that we’ve united and protected… Are we faced with this unbearable pain?”

Peace may have fallen, but that did not mean everyone agreed to it. Some wished for a different ending. They were sided with the enemies and spared from death. Others mourned for their lost, whether it be familial or friendly. All of their fury aimed at the two prominent figures in Fodlan history: Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner. Scandals and rumors spread like wildfire in desperate attempts to pull them down to their level. Assassination operations were acted out to eliminate their power in Fodlan. Then, there were brutal harassments like earlier today with Byleth. Those were the more daring ones that had hoped to drive them off… especially the ex-mercenary. The “Ashen Demon” has no place in this country! She must leave! She is the one that acted as a vital operative in the dreaded five-year war!

Byleth huffed. She reached over to her wife and pulled her into a hug as they walked. Leaning her head onto Edelgard’s head, she said,

“So long as we’re together, we can face this pain… together.”


End file.
